Damnation
by Livremania
Summary: Bella a fait son choix. Elle a rejeté la lune pour rester avec le soleil. Hésitation modifié
1. Chapter 1 Choice

Récap : Pendant Hésitation. Bella vient d'aller voir Jacob après la bagarre. Elle se réveille dans les bras d'Edward.

Bella POV

- _Bonjour_, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, il garda le silence, attendant que la crise reparte de plus belle.

- _Non, je vais bien_, le rassurai-je. _Ca ne va pas recommencer_.

Il plissa les paupières.

-_Désolée de t'avoir imposé ce spectacle. Ce n'était pas fair-play._

-_Bella_, chuchota-t-il ne prenant mon visage entre ses mains. _Es-tu sûre de toi ? D'avoir fait le bon choix ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu souffrir autant._

Il avait raison. Je n'avais jamais connu pire. Le trou dans ma poitrine était revenu, encore plus pesant, encore plus douloureux. C'était pire que lorsqu'il m'avait quitté.

-_Bella_, murmura-t-il. _N'aies pas peur de me faire du mal. Je t'aime et je veux te voir heureuse. Et si ton bonheur passe par lui, je l'accepterai…_

Menteur. Je pouvais clairement lire dans ses yeux toute la peine que cela lui causerait.

- _Edward,_ commençais-je. _Je…_

Ma vue se brouilla et je sentis des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'enfonçais ma tête contre son torse de pierre.

-_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis_, sanglotai-je… _Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…_

J'avais provoqué tant de dégâts ! Mais, plus je réfléchissais, plus tout me paraissait clair. J'étais comme Catherine, dans les Hauts de Hurle-Vent et j'allais, tout comme elle, choisir mon Edgar Linton. Comme elle, je serai heureuse, même si mon bonheur ne serait pas complet.

Cependant, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Edward. D'instinct, je devinai que la balafre de mon cœur me ferait toujours souffrir. Mais, à présent, je ne doute plus de ce que je désire, ni de ce dont j'ai besoin… ni de ce que je vais faire, là, maintenant.

-_Edward, écoute-moi_, lui demandai-je en essuyant tant bien que mal mes larmes. _Je… Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?_

J'évitai soigneusement son regard, ne voulant pas me perdre dans l'or de ses yeux.

- _Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je te blesse à chaque instant et ça me tue… Il… Enfin, je crois…_

Courageusement, je relevai mon visage pour lui faire face, regardant une dernière fois la beauté parfaite de ses traits.

- _Adieu Edward_…

Ça y est. J'avais choisi. Il ferma les yeux, plaçant un masque sur son visage pour que je ne puisse pas voir sa souffrance. Mes lèvres traquèrent les siennes, inspectant sa gorge, son menton, jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent au but. Pour la dernière fois, il me donna un baiser long et tendre.

Quand je ré-ouvris les yeux, il était parti.

Je frappai doucement à la porte.

-_Entrez,_ cria Billy.

-_Bonjour,_ lançai-je d'une petite voix en entrant.

-_Salut Bella. Jacob est réveillé si tu veux lui parler._

Je respirai profondément, espérant que mes larmes récentes ne se remarqueraient pas.

-_Merci_

Devant la chambre de Jacob, je m'arrêtai un instant. Puis, j'ouvris, mon regard cherchant l'homme que j'avais enfin choisi. Allongé sur son lit, sa jambe plâtrée dépassant légèrement, il lisait, une expression sereine sur le visage.

-_Jake_, murmurai-je.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux tombant immédiatement sur les miens. Il me dévisagea, ne savant apparemment pas quoi penser.

-_Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?_ demandai-je en essayant de ne pas redevenir une fontaine. _C'est parce que, hier soir, tu m'as donné la force dont j'avais besoin._

-_Bella, qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?_

- _J'y arriverais pas, je suis nulle dans ce genre de truc,_ me lamentai-je.

- _Si t'as l'intention de te moquer de moi, tire-moi dessus avant, ce sera moins cruel,_ répliqua-t-il un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Traversant la petite pièce, je m'agenouillai près de lui. Je ramenai lentement mes lèvres près des siennes, pour qu'il comprenne enfin. Ce fut un baiser bref, et extrêmement voluptueux.

- _Qu'es-tu en train de faire_ ? murmura-t-il.

- Mon choix…


	2. Chapter 2 Alas, my life is not easier

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des coms et qui ont mis mon histoire en alert ! Merci, merci et merci !**

**Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant que le premier chapitre. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !**

- _Jacob, arrête_ ! me plaignis-je en riant.

Encore une fois, il était en train de m'embêter. Je ne pouvais jamais, non jamais, avoir un instant de tranquillité. Ça m'apprendra à sortir avec quelqu'un de plus jeune…

- _Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fait de moi ?_ demanda-t-il en se jetant sur le lit… _Jamais personne ne t'aimera plus que moi._

- _Ecoute, Jake. Je suis occupée là_, soupirai-je en levant les yeux de mon ordinateur. _En plus, tu parles de choses dont tu ignores tout._

- _Tu veux dire que le buveur de sang t'aimait plus que moi_, dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Ça y est. Je l'avais encore fâché. Et Edward revenait inévitablement sur le tapis. Mais, depuis le départ de toute la famille Cullen il y a deux mois, tout était devenu plus simple. Mais, rien ne pouvait éviter mes larmes quand je pensais à LUI.

- _Tu joues toujours la demoiselle parfaite, celle qui connais les réponses mais tu ne sais RIEN, cria-t-il en tournant ma chaise pour que je lui fasse face._

Indubitablement, il tremblait, menaçant de se transformer. Comme à chaque dispute.

- _Jake_, commençai-je en le regardant dans les yeux, _calme toi… _

Ses mains menaçaient vraiment de détruire ma chaise et moi, par la même occasion. J'avais l'habitude, de ses crises. Je commençais à savoir comment m'y prendre.

- _Et maintenant, tu retournes chez toi et on se voit demain_, repris-je.

Ses tremblements devenus moins violents, j'essayai de l'embrasser mais il me repoussa.

_- Sinon quoi ? Tu hurleras ? C'est ce que font la plupart des gens quand ils voient un loup. Ils hurlent ! Ils hurlent !_

- _Jacob, tu commences à me faire peur…_

J'essayai de garder un ton calme mais le tremblement de ma voix me trahit. La fureur dans ses prunelles d'encre disparut instantanément, laissant place à de la peine.

- _Tu as tout gâché !_ se dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. _Tu as tout gâché ! Maintenant, elle te déteste ! Et tu sais pourquoi elle te déteste ? C'est parce que tu n'es qu'un animal !_

- _Jake,_ murmurai-je en collant mon front contre le sien. _Jake… Arrête… Ne te blâme pas… Je t'aime !_

Et c'est ce moment que mon ordinateur décida d'interrompre en « criant ». La musique stridente était vraiment affreuse. En soupirant, je repoussai les bras de mon petit ami et alla couper le son de cette fichue machine.

Mais, à la vue de mon écran, je me stoppai net. Comment avait-il osé ?

- _Oh, le salaud !_ hurlai-je.

Jacob me rejoignit en une enjambée, m'enlaça et regarda l'écran. Mon profil Facebook s'était affiché et quelqu'un, plus précisément un certain Anthony Masen, avait publié un article. Une chanson pour être exacte. Merde ! Je venais juste de clamer Jacob…

D'un geste rapide, mon amoureux mit en route le lecteur et la musique envahit ma chambre.

_**Même si tu ne ressens plus rien  
Sache que les bouts de mes doigts  
Ont l'odeur de ta peau  
Depuis toi et moi  
Et qu'il faut beaucoup plus que des seaux de mots  
Pour emporter tout ça, pour nettoyer tout ça**_

Bella écrit sans le « a »  
C'est dur d'écrire un « a »  
Au cutter sur la peau  
J'ai tellement froid, serre-moi plutôt  
Que de penser à ça  
Que je voulais mourir pour toi  
Bella écrit sans le « a »  
C'est dur d'écrire un « a »  
Le « l » glisse si bien  
Le « e » c'est du nougat

Je ne vivrai pas non  
Je ne vivrai pas non  
Je ne vivrai pas sans toi

Bien sûr je ne suis pas bien beau  
Depuis que le fantôme de ton ombre  
Me tourne le dos  
Je ne suis pas bien sûr que cela te ramènera  
Ecrire ton nom au cutter sur le bras

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas assez serré  
Petite soeur petite fleur  
A me faire péter le coeur de bonheur  
Tu ne l'as jamais entendu hurler  
A la vie mon coeur, à la vie mon cœur

La chanson de Cali résonna dans la pièce. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé cette chanson mais l'entendre ainsi, chanté par Edward, brisa mon cœur en une multitude de petites pièces. J'avais du mal à respirer mais peu m'importer. IL pensait encore à moi…

Brusquement, Jacob s'éloignât de moi. Il s'était remit à trembler, il semblait tomber en avant tout en tressautant avec violence. En un bond, il sauta par la fenêtre. Depuis tout ce temps, je croyais être habituée à sa transformation mais non… A mi-chemin du sol, il y eut un déchirement sonore et il explosa. Il jaillit de son enveloppe corporelle dans un tourbillon de lambeaux de tissu noir. En une seconde, Jacob était devenu le loup brun-roux gigantesque que j'aimais tant.

Je suis peut-être une fille bizarre mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon amour pour Jacob est décuplé quand il est loup. Peut-être parce qu'il ne parle pas… Non, là je suis méchante. Mais, j'aimais par-dessus tout quand il me regardait avec ses yeux-là… Des yeux « magiques »…

- _Jacob_ ! m'époumonais-je

Trop tard, il était déjà parti. Au loin, j'entendis son hurlement de douleur.

- _Hélas,_ _la vie n'est pas plus simple avec toi_, murmurai-je en regardant une photo de notre couple.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je continuer ?

Pour les teams Edward, ne vous en faites pas, il réapparaitra bientôt.

Petite review en passant ?


	3. Chapter 3 I love you, Jacob, YOU

**Merci à tous ceux et celle qui m'ont mis des commentaires… Ca me touche beaucoup. Désolée si je ne réponds pas à tout le monde mais je suis en plein bac, alors…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture**

O o O o O

Je n'étais pas perdue, c'est juste que je ne connaissais pas l'endroit. Dans les méandres de couloirs et d'escaliers, impossible de s'y retrouver. Un vrai labyrinthe. C'était bien ma veine, dès le premier jour, je me perdais. Et bien sûr, mon GPS de petit-ami n'était pas là. Je soupirai.

La sonnerie retentit. Et voilà ! J'étais en retard à mon premier cours. Génial ! Derrière moi, une voix masculine ria.

- _Ca, ça doit être une nouvelle. J'aurai déjà remarqué son joli petit cul avant sinon._

Eclat de rire de plusieurs garçons. Je me figeai. Comment osaient-ils ? Respire Bella, respire. Pourquoi est-ce que Jake n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ? Respire, respire. Affichant mon plus beau sourire, je me retournai, faisant face à une bande de garçons hilare me reluquant.

- _Salut,_ dis-je en me rapprochant d'eux. _Où se trouve la salle B13 ? Je suis un peu perdue_, rajoutais-je ne jouant avec mes cheveux.

- _B13 ? C'est notre salle ! T'as qu'à nous suivre !_ lança un grand adolescent au visage encore enfantin.

Hochant la tête, je les suivi. C'est vraiment de trop ! J'allai vraiment devoir supporter cette bande d'imbéciles pendant toute l'année ? Suis-je damnée ?

Ouvrant une porte, un grand brun m'appela :

-_Eh, ma jolie, la B13, c'est ici !_

Je le remerciai à la hâte et m'engouffrai dans la salle où des adolescents attendaient bien sagement. Les regardant le moins souvent pour ne pas en rajouter à la couleur rouge tomate de mon visage, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, y déposa mon sac puis me tournai vers le tableau en manquant de tomber, ce qui déclencha le rire de toute l'assemblée. Réajustant mon chemisier, je pris une craie et écrivit mon nom au tableau.

- _Je suis Isabella Swan, votre nouvelle professeure de littérature. Cette année est très importante pour vous car vous allez passer dans dix mois votre bac…_

Je me retournai pour faire face à la classe. Les garçons qui m'avaient accompagné étaient blancs de stupeur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de leurs visages. Lentement, je regardai le reste de la classe.

D'un coup, je me figeai. Non ! Ca ne peut pas être Lui ! NON ! Ma main se porta immédiatement à mon cœur, le priant de ralentir.

- _Veuillez prendre une feuille_, repris-je d'une vois hésitante, _et y inscrire votre nom, prénom, téléphone, adresse, profession des parents, livres préférés…_

Tandis que j'énumérais la liste que je notai progressivement au tableau, tous les élèves baissèrent leurs têtes pour noter les informations demandées ? Toutes, sauf Lui.

Rapidement, je vérifiai les noms. Allessandrini, Baroua, Becuve… Cullen ! Edward Cullen ! Non, non, non et NON !

[…]

De retour chez moi, je m'effondrai. Jacob me vit et me prit instantanément dans ses bras. La chaleur incandescente de son corps me fit du bien, oubliant la douleur sourde dans ma poitrine.

Doucement, il me porta sur le canapé et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, tout en me priant de lui raconter ce qui m'avait mis dans un tel état…

Après avoir fini mon récit, je fus surprise que Jacob reste aussi calme. Ses yeux me fixèrent avec tendresse, reflétant une pointe de peur.

- _Donc, la sangsue suit ton cours…_ murmura-t-il. _Il t'a parlé ?_

- _Non, il a juste… disparu après le cours._

Me calant un peu plus contre lui, je tentai d'arrêter les larmes qui détruisaient son T-shirt. Soupirant, il re-prit la parole.

- _J'ai vraiment essayé… de te protéger de lui. Je pense que c'est inutile._

- _Tu sais qu'il compte à mes yeux… Mais je t'aime, Jake ! Je sais que tu es inquiet à propos de ça…_

Rapprochant mes lèvres des siennes, je tentai de l'embrasser mais il prit mon visage dans ses mains et me fixa de ses grands yeux sombres.

- _C'est juste que… tu sais, je connais ce buveur de sang._

- _Je t'aime Jacob !_

- _Je_ _sais les dégâts qu'il peut causer… Il n'y a qu'à te regarder…_

- _Je t'aime toi, Jacob ! TOI !_

Soupirant, il ferma les yeux et me permit ainsi de l'embrasser.

O o O o O

**Alors, heureux/heureuse ? **

**Que voulez-vous qu'il se passe ? Je vous laisse le choix… A vos commentaires pour écrire la suite ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Remedial course ?

**Désolée pour le retard, mon ordinateur a planté. Donc, désolée, désolée, désolée, desolée…**

**Bref, voici le quatrième chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira…**

O o O o O

Il était là, devant moi, resplendissant de beauté. Voir son visage remua quelque chose en moi, quelque chose que je refusais d'affronter à nouveau.

Deux bras puissants m'encerclèrent par derrière, me sortant de ma torpeur. Soupirant d'aise, je me retournais pour me blottir dans les bras de Jacob. Un sourire épanouit fendit ses lèvres, ses dents blanches contrastant avec sa peau cuivrée.

- _Bonjour mamour_, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant sur le nez.

Ses prunelles noires n'étaient qu'amour et tendresse.

- _Professeur Swan_, m'interpella alors un ténor que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Jacob resserra sa prise autour de moi, ses prunelles perdirent leur éclat, son visage pâlit. Me reprenant, je me retournais tant bien que mal, les bras de mon amoureux me gênant dans mon mouvement.

- _Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Cullen ?_ lâcha Jacob d'une voix menaçante.

- _Je voulais juste savoir si le professeur Swan donnait des cours particuliers. J'en aurais besoin…_

Les bras de Jacob m'enlaçaient de plus en plus fort, si bien que je commençais à suffoquer.

- _Jake…_ haletai-je. _Je ne… peux… plus…_

Lentement, il desserra son étreinte, me laissant m'écarter pour reprendre mon souffle. Je regrettai tout de suite de m'être éloignée de lui car il était déjà secoué par des convulsions.

- _Jake ?... Ca va aller_, le rassurai-je

J'avançai ma main vers lui mais Edward m'en empêcha.

- _Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal,_ cracha Jacob dont les tremblements commençaient déjà à s'arrêter.

D'un geste brusque, je repoussai Edward et le regardais en mettant dans ce regard toute la haine que je pouvais y mettre.

- _Monsieur Cullen,_ lançais-je d'une voix sèche, _j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne donne pas de cours de rattrapage. Demandez plutôt au professeur Hugoo._

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et m'éloignais, attrapant la main de Jacob au passage pour l'obliger à venir avec moi. La chaleur de sa main, la douceur de sa peau m'empêcha de m'effondrer.

Arrivés dans la salle des profs, j'osai le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'y voyais que peine et souffrance.

- _Jake_, marmonnai-je. _Ca va aller ?_

Soupirant, il me prit dans ses bras, humant mes cheveux pour se calmer.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi_, murmura-t-il. _Fais seulement gaffe à toi !_

- _D'accord,_ soupirais-je ne l'embrassant avec douceur

La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à notre étreinte. Soupirant une dernière fois, Jacob partit vers le gymnase tandis que je me rendais vers mon supplice de la journée : deux heures de cours avec Edward Cullen.

Au bout de ses deux heures de torture, la salle se vida enfin. J'étais rassurée, je ne le verrai plus de la semaine. Jacob était tellement inquiet pour moi.

- _Je te préfère comme ça_, lança Edward derrière moi.

Il n'avait donc pas quitté la salle. Me retournant, je scrutai ses prunelles tout en évitant de m'y perdre ? N'avait-il pas comprit que j'avais fait mon Choix ?

- _Que veux-tu dire ?_ demandai-je en croisant les bras.

- _Le look d'avant… ça ne t'allait pas vraiment._

Il était vrai que mes amis quileutes m'avait un peu forcé à me relooker en brûlant tous mes vêtements dans un feu de joie.

- _Est-ce une insulte ?_ demandai-je d'une voix cassante.

- _En fait, Bella, c'était un compliment, _lança-t-il en souriant.

- _Ecoute, j'ai fait mon choix et il s'appelle Jacob. Alors, s'il te plait, pars de ma vie. Je sais que ta présence l'affecte beaucoup…_

- _Il t'en a parlé aussi ?_

- _Non ! Il t'en a parlé ?_ sollicitai-je, poussée par la curiosité.

- _Parler n'est pas le mot exact… Je dirai plutôt penser à mon intention._

- _Et qu'a-t-il Pensé ?_

- _Rien que je ne doive rapporter_, soupira-t-il.

Je détestai quand il faisait ça !

- _Alors,_ repris-je_, je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu arrêtes avec tes commentaires et les regards que tu me lances… Arrête de faire cette « chose » avec tes yeux !_

- _Quelle « chose » ?_ dit-il tout en souriant de ce sourire qui, jadis, me faisait fondre.

O o O o O

**Alors, vos avis ? Content ou mécontent ?  
Donnez-moi quelques idées pour la suite afin que je m'améliore ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 What did you do to me ?

**Désolée pour le retard… Avec toutes les sorties en ce moment, je n'ai plus un moment à moi. Voici donc la suite de ma fic… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

O o O o O

J'avançais lentement dans la rue sombre. La lune se reflétait sur les vitres des majestueuses maisons… Tout à coup ! La peur m'envahit… Allais-je réussir à lui annoncer ? … Je savais que j'y arriverai mais quand ? Encore un jour, non deux, non… C'était si difficile. L'unique question, sans réponse, apparut dans mon esprit : pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? …Le grincement plaintif d'une porte que l'on ouvre me ramena à la réalité. Une main, blanche comme neige, apparut et m'empoigna vers un lugubre manoir.

_As-tu peur_ ? dit un ténor à la voix de velours

_Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? _dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Mon cœur s'emballa quand je vis le visage de mon interlocuteur : Edward ! Ses doux yeux étaient devenus rouges sangs et me lançaient un regard provocateur. Ma main s'avança dangereusement vers la sienne. Quand je sentis sa frêle peau douce et froide contre la mienne, j'eus une sorte de vision : un cimetière… un loup… des personnes… un homme…

D'un bond je sortis de ce mauvais rêve puis couru, loin, loin de Lui. Derrière moi, j'entendis un long rire strident déchirant le silence de la nuit. Mon corps s'engourdit après plusieurs mètres, il faut dire que je ne courais pas souvent car trop maladoite. C'était même un exploit de n'être pas tombée pour moi…

Je décidais de taper à toutes les portes du voisinage mais aucune ne s'ouvrit. D'un coup les bras de Morphée m'emportèrent d'un long sommeil profond devant le bâtiment portant le numéro 13…

A potron-minet, je m'éveillai dans un grand lit moelleux. Un visage d'ange s'approcha lentement de moi pour m'embrasser. Au fur et à mesure que celui-ci s'approchait, je reconnus ces traits délicats. Edward ! Je voulus crier mais impossible d'ouvrir la bouche. Il me posa un délicat baiser froid sur le front avant de me dire avec enthousiasme :

-_Ca y est mon amour! J'ai tout organisé. Notre mariage va être parfait. Esmée prépare le repas…_

_Excuse-moi, Edward, mais où suis-je ? Tu as parlé de _mariage _?_

_Tu es malade ? Tu as oublié ?... Bella chérie, c'est une mauvaise, très mauvaise blague !_

Je me levai brusquement du lit et sorti de cette maudite maison. Emmett courut derrière moi. En un battement de cil, il m'avait obligé à retourner près d'Edward.

Quand j'étais petite, j'imaginais que ma mort serait rapide, simple. Je m'endors et je meurs. Point final. Mais non, le destin en avait choisi autrement. J'étais allongée sur le lit. Esmée, Carlisle et Alice se tenaient à coté de moi près à réagir si je bougeais. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Bientôt, je serai morte. Jacob… Au revoir mon amour…

Qu'attendaient-ils ? Je décidais de fermer les yeux. Je sentis une main tremblante soulever ma manche. Une petite aiguille se planta dans mon bras et injectait du produit. Un liquide froid se propageait dans tout mon corps et bientôt, la morsure du venin commença à brûler mes veines. C'était donc ça ! Ils me transformaient !

Après trois jours de souffrance, trois jours à être dans un brasier, je me levais et pris la plus belle robe noire de l'armoire de la chambre, sûrement une création d'Alice, puis placait devant mes yeux un voile ébène Mes gestes étaient automatiques. Je ne faisais plus ce que je voulais. Que m'arrivait-il ?

Je deviens folle ! Vais-je vraiment épouser Edward alors que mon cœur appartient à Jacob ? Non, Edward me répugnait maintenant, il me dégoûtait. Je m'efforçai de ne pas me diriger vers la porte mais je perdis le contrôle et mon corps obéit à un autre commandement.

Où m'emmenait-il ? On dirait un cimetière. Oui, c'est ça, un cimetière. Je me dirigeais vers un lugubre autel, au fond d'un sinistre caveau. Mon futur époux m'attendait devant ce monument. Il était d'une beauté surprenante. Ses cheveux en bataille tombaient devant ses yeux rouges.

Ma main tremblante alla se glisser dans la sienne et un chant lugubre entonné par un loup nous guida devant l'autel. Toute la famille de mon fiancé était là, tremblante d'excitation…

Carlisle nous demanda pourquoi nous voulions nous marier. Ma bouche répondit automatiquement :

_Je l'aime, je veux vivre avec lui, je veux fonder une famille avec lui, je veux tout partager avec lui…_

De sa voix parfaite, il répondit exactement comme moi. Ma main tremblait de plus en plus. Le même homme nous attacha les poigner avec un ruban blanc qui me brûla tout de suite.

D'un flash je revis la vision: le même cimetière… le même loup : Jacob !…les mêmes personnes… le même homme… Epouvanté de ce que je venais de voir, je m'effondrais, inerte, devant les pieds de mon époux.

Non, encore éveiller dans ce même lit, cette même maison auprès de ce même… vampire ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-t-il sur moi ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Mon Dieu délivrait moi de cette torture. Ai-je vraiment épousé Edward ?

Je me levais. Ma bouche était pâteuse, ma gorge me brûlait, j'avais soif, j'avais froid. Cette maison était maudite, une maison de fou. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'entendis des pas qui se voulaient silencieux. Non, il arrivait !

Que faire, fuir ? Le bruit se rapprochait, non ! La porte s'ouvrit, je me cachais derrière le rideau. Edward éclata de rire quand il me découvrit, tremblante de peur dans ma cachette.

_Quand cesseras-tu d'être un enfant ?_ demanda-t-il, _viens à la cuisine, le dîner nous attend…_

_QUE M'AS-TU FAIT ?_ hurlais-je d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas

3


End file.
